vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Forum:Bedenkliche Entwicklung?
Liebes Forum, ich würde gerne Ihr wertes Augenmerk auf eine möglicherweise sehr bedenkliche Entwicklung lenken: Vroniplag untersucht derzeit, wenn ich das richtig sehe, sechs Dissertationen,- drei darunter wurden von Personen weiblichen Geschlechts verfasst, und drei von deutschen Staatsbürgern mit migratorischem Hintergrund. Die ehemalige Volkszugehörigkeit zweier Verfasser (50 v.H. weiblichen, 50 v.H. männlichen Geschlechtes) scheint übrigens die griechische zu sein (prozentual, 36 v.H. aller Verf., 66 v.H. aller Verf. mit migratorischem Hintergrund, also sicherlich überproportional), was angesichts der derzeitigen Lage auf den Anlagemärkten zumindest als pikant zu betrachten ist. Nur ein Verfasser ist meines Wissens zum einen deutscher Abstammung, und zum anderen männlichen Geschlechtes. Ja, und das zu erwartende Gegenargument, dass nur ein Verf. einerseits griechischer Abstammung, und andererseits weiblichen Geschlechtes ist, ist hier ja wohl wirklich nicht von Belang, bittschön. Wie können wir uns also des Vorwurfs erwehren, die Beweggründe unseres Handelns seien hauptsächlich als frauen- und fremdenfeindlich zu verstehen? Über ernsthafte Zuschriften freut sich Ihr Dietrich Rabe Drabe 21:13, 4. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Hallo Dietrich, mir gefaellt dein Sinn fuer Humor ... Hindemith 21:30, 4. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Braune "Feststellungen" >> deutsche Abstammung<< führen unweigerlich zu blödsinnigen Fragen.Wie soll man sich gegen solche Fragen wehren? 80.143.57.246 21:47, 4. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::@80.143.57.246: Wie man sich solcher Fragen erwehren soll? Das ist doch gerade das bedenkliche, mein Lieber, das nämlich, was es zu bedenken gilt! Was sagen Sie denn zu einem, der Ihnen vorwirft, dass Sie promovierten Menschen weiblichen Geschlechtes am Zeug flicken, weil Sie Angst vor klugen Frauen haben? Oder zu einem, der Ihnen vorwirft, dass Sie promovierte Migranten nicht mögen, weil Sie a) keinen migratorischen Hintergrund und b) keinen Doktorgrad haben? Meine Erachtens brauchen wir da eine Strategie, um nicht in die rechte, die frauenfeindliche, die fremdenfeindliche Ecke gedrängt zu werden. Liebe Grüße, Ihr Dietrich Rabe Drabe 22:02, 4. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :::Wie gesagt, Fragen entlarven. Ich bin übrigens weiblich, habe einen Migrationshintergrund und bin promoviert. Und mit einer Strategie, wie 'Sie '''es verhindern können, dass '''Sie '''in eine rechte, fremdenfeindliche bzw. frauenfeindliche Ecke gedrängt werden, kann ich Ihnen leider nicht dienen, denn Ferndiagnosen finde ich unseriös und Ratschläge sind auch Schläge. Fazit: die bedenkliche Entwicklung findet nicht hier im Wiki statt und bedarf deshalb auch an dieser Stelle keiner Rechtfertigung. 80.143.57.246 22:43, 4. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::::Liebe 80.143.57.246, aber dafür müssen Sie sich doch nicht schämen! Was soll denn daran schlimmes sein? Sie tun ja gerade so, als ob Sie die Pest ''und die Cholera hätten, und zudem noch ein Wimmerl! Ich habe auch einen Migrationshintergrund, ich habe auch eine Frau, und ich bin auch promoviert. Ja und? Soll man uns daraus etwa einen Strick drehen? Es kann sich doch niemand seine Herkunft oder sein Geschlecht aussuchen. Und das mit der Promotion ergibt sich oft halt einfach so. In meinem Falle war z.B. die Stelle mit der Anfertigung einer Dissertation verbunden. Promotionsstelle nannte man das. Ich habe dieses Junktim doch nicht erfunden. Hätte ich ablehnen sollen? Eine volle Stelle mit der Gelegenheit zur Promotion? Warum denn? Seien Sie versichert, ich hätte nie im Leben promoviert, hätte man mir nicht diese Stelle angeboten. Ihr Dietrich Rabe Drabe 06:06, 5. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :::::Lieber Herr Rabe, ist Ihnen der der Unterschied zwischen "Haben" und "Sein" abhanden gekommen? >> Eine Frau haben und eine Frau sein<<...Irgendwie verschmelzen Sie da grundsätzlich verschiedene Dinge in Ihrer Argumentation. Totus tuus, das Wimmerl. ;-))) 80.143.38.37 21:23, 5. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ja, ja bin ich bin die IP 80.143.57.246 von gestern ;-) :::::::::Liebe 80.143.38.37, liebe 80.143.57.246 von gestern, liebe Hannelore, wenn ich Sie so nennen darf, ob man eine Frau hat oder eine ist, das macht doch jetzt wirklich keinen Unterschied. Hören Sie doch auf! Sie hatten vermulich noch nie eine Frau (Wahrscheinlichkeit ca. 90 v.H.), und ich war noch nie eine (Wahrscheinlichkeit größer als 99 v.H.). Weder Sie noch ich können also als gesichert annehmen, dass der Unterschied tatsächlich vorhanden ist, und falls dies der Fall sein sollte, dass er wirklich relevant ist. Wie dem auch sei, der Punkt ist doch, dass man sich nicht dafür schämen ''muss, keine Frau gehabt zu haben, oder keine gewesen zu sein. Dasselbe gilt meines Erachtens für den Doktorgrad und den Migrationshintergrund. Wir brauchen uns doch, bittesehr, nicht zu verstecken! Denken Sie doch einmal nach! Ihr Dietrich Rabe Drabe 08:56, 6. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Lieber Herr Rabe, ::::::::::nein, die Hannelore erlaube ich Ihnen nicht! Ich bitte Sie deshalb höflichst, es bei der üblichen Nummer zu belassen. ::::::::::Ihr Wimmerl 80.143.41.110 13:43, 6. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Liebe 80.143.41.110, ::: :::immer wieder die übliche Nummer. Ich finde das deprimierend. Wirklich :::Ihr Dietrich Rabe Drabe 14:17, 6. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Lieber Herr Rabe, :::jetzt mal nicht das Knurren und Murren anfangen! :::Inzwischen gibt es den 7. Fund. Wieder männlichen Geschlechts. :::Ich bin gespannt auf Ihre weiteren Befürchtungen. Ihr Wimmerl 80.143.64.228 20:56, 8. Jun. 2011 :::(UTC) ::: :::Liebe 80.143.64.228, ::: :::es ist zu befürchten, dass man diesen jungen Mann nur deshalb über die Klinge springen lässt, weil er den Anforderungen des Quoten-Sozi, der Quoten-Nichtfrau und des Quoten-Nichtmigranten, oder wenn Sie so wollen, der deutschen Abstammung eben, in so hervorragender Weise genügt. Andererseits, und ganz abgesehen von der menschlichen Tragik der Quote, sollten sich die Vorwürfe gegen dieses Individuum erhärten, so wäre dies der bisher bei weitem schwerwiegendste Fall, ganz einfach deswegen, weil das Individuum, wie es den Anschein hat, als Hochschuldozent tätig ist, die Promotion also möglicherweise Einstellungsvoraussetzung war. Wie hat man sich doch seinerzeit über Frau Bundeskanzlerin mokiert, als sie erklärte, sie habe keinen wiss. Mitarbeiter, sondern einen Verteidigungsminister angestellt. Jetzt, in hindsight, macht das ganze erst richtig Sinn. ::: :::Liebe Grüße, ::: :::Ihr Dietrich Rabe Drabe 07:02, 9. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: :: ::::: ::: :: ::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::Lieber Herr Rabe, es ist empörend, erschüttern und – ich muss es leider so bezeichnen – erbärmlich, wie hier plumpe Versuche unternommen werden, Sie mitsamt Ihrer Bedenken in Miskredit zu bringen, Ihre sorgsam zurechtgelegten Worte aus dem Zusammenhang zu reißen und dem geneigten Leser gleichsam Sand in die Augen zu streuen. Zu welchem Ziele auch immer, denn dies bleibt im Dunklen, wo auch die Absichten der unbeholfenen Einwürfe ihren Ursprung haben. Doch seine Sie, Rabe, versichert, derartige Versuch sind zum Scheitern verurteilt wie Pinguine, die gern flögen. Selbst wenn es gelänge, dass ein ganzer Sandsturm im Umfeld der Rabeschen Worte aufkäme, er könnte allenfalls kurz die Sicht auf ehrenwerte Absichten behindern. Im weiteren Verlauf ist mit Regen zu rechnen. A hard rain is gonna fall. Gekräht, getan, gefordert sind ernsthafte Zuschriften, gesucht sind Strategien und Argumente, die Angriffen auf die Integrität dieses ehrenswerten Projekts den Wind aus den Flügeln nehmen. Zumindest die Befürchtung man könnte die hiesigen Untersuchungen und die Schwarmintelligenz dahinter in eine wieauchimmergeartete Ecke stellen, gar drängen, ist unbegründet. Denn Ecken und Kanten existieren nicht, das Wesen der Dinge ist rund wie der Vollmond oder die Sonne. Überprüfen Sie morgens, ob es gelingt nach dem Rühren den Löffel in einer Ecke der Kaffetasse abzustellen und Sie werden erkennen wovon ich schreibe. Anfang und Ende greifen ineinander, heben sich auf und verschmelzen zu einem ewigen Kreis. Es zählt allein das Wort, welches schon am Anfang war und am Ende sein wird. -- Dr. plag. Erb Senzahl 13:25, 6. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::Sehr geehrter Herr Dr. Senzahl, :::::::::::::die spirituelle Tiefe und die Transzendenz Ihrer Ausführungen begeistert mich. Weiter so! :::::::::::::Das Wimmerl 80.143.41.110 13:48, 6. Jun. 2011 (UTC) _________________________ : Herr "Drabe", lassen Sie sich nicht irre machen. Hinter 80.143.38.37 verbirgt sich ohnehin "Wisewoman", alias Deborah Weber-Wulff, der hier auftauchende "Dr. Söder" ist eine Sockenpuppe des Gründers namens "Goalgetter" - und ihre Fragen kann man, wenn man will, seriös beantworten. Das will die "Communitiy " hier sowieso nicht, also lassen Sie das fragen. Ich werde nach meinem Beitrag ohnehin angegeifert werden - das ist hier so üblich. "Man" ist sich selbst genug, geadelt durch Beschäftigung. : Sachlich @Drabe: Ihre Verdachtsmomente sind völlig unbegründet und auch auszuschließen. Als "Langzeitbeobachter" darf ich das gern posten, für jeden lesbar. Sachlich @Communitiy: "Ihr braucht mir nicht die Zähne zu zeigen. Ich bin kein Zahnarzt." (Erich Kästner). Aber einen gewissen Unterschied gibt es: "Vroniplag" ist bestenfalls transluzent, aber selbst im Pseudonomismus niemals transparent, wie die allenthalben vorhandenen (und seit gestern neu aufgetauchten) Sockenpuppen beweisen. Anfrager 22:52, 5. Jun. 2011 (UTC) _____________ : Sehr geehrter Herr Anfrager, entschuldigen Sie, aber ich bin sicher, Sie täuschen sich. Die Deborah Weber-Wulff, die ich kenne und schätze (falls wir von derselben Person sprechen), ist eine sehr freundliche ältere Dame, die in Berlin, Hauptstadt der BRD, wohnt. Sie ist eigentlich gar nicht giftig. Sie würde mich nie in aller Öffentlichkeit brauner Gesinnung, also der Wiederbetätigung bezichtigen, so wie das 80.143.57.246 des anderen Tages getan hat, nur weil ich die deutsche Abstammung eines der sechs gegenwärtigen Kandidaten im Wiki erwähnte, was ich übrigens nur tat, um herauszustellen, dass der derzeitige Migrantenanteil an Verfassern nicht proportional zum Migrantenanteil in der Gesamtpromoviertenpopulation zu sein scheint (glauben Sie etwa im Ernst, dass jeder dritte Promovierte griechischstämmig ist?), und wir Gefahr laufen, uns vorwerfen lassen zu müssen, vorzugsweise Dissertationen von Personen mit Migrationshintergrund (bzw.von Personen weiblichen Geschlechtes) zu untersuchen, Sie müssen nämlich wissen, dass Frau Weber-Wulff ursprünglich aus den Vereinigten Staaten kommt, wo es das allernormalste von der Welt ist, sich auf jemandes Abstammung zu beziehen. Man sieht dort die Abstammung als Teil der eigenen Identität, (wie übrigens auch in der BRD, das versichere ich Ihnen als Migrant. Alles andere wäre ja auch unlogisch).Zudem würde Frau Wulff-Weber meine Fragestellung auch nicht als 'blödsinnig' bezeichnen, da ist sie viel zu kultiviert und feinsinnig dafür. : Ganz abgesehen davon ist es m.E. nicht vertretbar, IP-Adressen oder Usernamen mit den Klarnamen real existierender Personen in Verbindung zu bringen. Es wäre schön, wenn Sie das nicht wieder täten. Dietrich Rabe Drabe 07:19, 6. Jun. 2011 (UTC) : Lieber Herr Anfrager: : "Was auch immer geschieht : nie dürft Ihr so tief sinken, : von dem Kakao, durch den man Euch zieht, : auch noch zu trinken." (Auch von E. Kästner) : Auf Ihre seriöse Antwort gespannt ist : "Das Wimmerl" 80.143.38.37 23:39, 5. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ---- Schrecklich. Diese alten verpanschten rheinischen Familien! ... Stell'n Se sich doch bloß mal ihre womögliche Ahnenreihe vor: da war ein römischer Feldherr, schwarzer Kerl, der hat einem blonden Mädchen Latein beigebracht. Dann kam 'n jüdischer Gewürzhändler in die Familie. Das war 'n ernster Mensch. Der 's schon vor der Heirat Christ geworden und hat die katholische Haustradition begründet. Dann kam 'n griechischer Arzt dazu, 'n keltischer Legionär, 'n Graubündner Landskecht, ein schwedischer Reiter...und ein französischer Schauspieler. Ein...böhmischer Musikant. Und das alles hat am Rhein gelebt, gerauft, gesoffen, gesungen und...Kinder jezeugt. Hm? Und der Goethe, der kam aus demselben Topf, und der Beethoven, und der Gutenberg, und der ... Matthias Grünewald. Und so weiter, und so weiter. ... Das war'n die besten, mein Lieber. Vom Rhein sein, das heißt: vom Abendland. Das ist natürlicher Adel. ''Das is Rasse. Sei'n Sie stolz drauf, 80.143.57.246, und hängen Sie die Papiere Ihrer Großmutter auf den Abtritt! 81.43.142.219 15:57, 5. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ---- thumb|320px Sehr geehrter Herr Rabe, Ihre Bedenken lassen sich leicht zerstreuen. Wir rupfen nur komische Vögel, die wir beiläufig sehen oder uns von selber zufliegen. Da sich die schwarzen Vögel mit Verhaltensauffälligkeiten gerade verstecken, haben wir jetzt mal drei der schillernden, gelben Vögel entdeckt. Wenn Sie uns einen, der schönen nachplappernden, roten Polit-Papageien zeigen könnten oder einen dieser prächtigen, grünen Soldaten-Aras (möglichst einen, der für Auslandseinsätze ist), dann soll es uns egal sein, ob dieser sich die Freiheit nahm über Grenzen hinwegzufliegen oder ob der aus dem Zuchtprogramm des eigenen Zoos stammt. Vögeln ein paar Federn zu entreißen, die sich selbst mit fremden Federn schmücken ist das Ziel unseres wissenschaftlichen Interesses. Unsere Verbandsmitglieder - ohne dieser Forschungsrichtung fakultativ zugeordnet sein zu wollen - sind zumeist Ornithologen aus Leidenschaft. Sie interessieren sich wie die bekannteren Wissenschaftler aus diesem Bereich zum Beispiel auch für Zebrafinken (Sonstige) und Graugänse (Emeriti). Aber kleine Kolibris der Gattung - Eulampis holosericeus (Doktorvögel) haben unsere besondere Zuneigung, Aufmerksamkeit und unser Interesse verdient. Unsere junge Forschungsrichtung, die sich ernsthaft mit komischen Vögeln beschäftigt, die sich in Politbiotopen massenhaft verbreitet haben, bedarf der Unterstützung auch der anderen ernsthafteren Spaßvögel. Stellen Sie sich in den Dienst der Wissenschaft. Schließen Sie sich uns an. Hochachtungsvoll Dr. Söder 00:18, 5. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Sockenpuppenvorsitzender des Vronithologenverbandes :) nach Diktat verreist Für Mitgliedsanträge wenden Sie sich bitte an das Sekretariat des Wikis: (Benutzerkonto anlegen) Anschrift: http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/ ---- Also ich hoffe sehr, dass das keine versteckte Anspielung auf meinen Nachnamen ist. Dietrich Rabe Drabe 06:16, 5. Jun. 2011 (UTC) --------------------- Hoch verehrter Herr Un-Professor Drabe, die Raben quaken es von den Bäumen: die Kommentarfunktion ist wieder da. Und Klungs kann wieder was schreiben, Klungs, der Herummotzer und Forderungssteller. Kriterien einer Statistik sind immer überdenkenswert. Vielleicht Schuhgröße, BMI (damit ist kein Ministerium gemeint), Höhe und Art des ""Hinzu"-Verdienstes, Art der in Anspruch genommen "Zuarbeiter" und deren Tätigkeit in Geldeswert. Dr. Klungs 92.201.179.71 15:10, 5. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ---- Lieber Dietrich, ich kann mich Hindemith nur anschließen. Großes Kino! Vielen Dank, und alles Gute für Sie! :) HgR 07:28, 5. Jun. 2011 (UTC) __________________ Naja. lieber HgR, Humor ist wohl wirklich, wenn man trotzdem lacht... Wissen Sie eigentlich, welche Slogans jetzt, nachdem bereits dem zweiten Mitglied des schönen Geschlechtes der Doktorgrad aufgrund der Bemühungen von Vroniplag entzogen worden ist, begonnen haben, im Internet zu zirkulieren? Das sind so Perlen wie: "VroniPlag - schießt Frauen ab". "Vroniplag schickt Frauen an den Herd - ihre Dissertationen sind nichts wert." Schrecklich. Persönlich mag ich Frauen sehr gerne. Ob sie promoviert sind, spilet für mich gar keine Rolle. Ihr trauriger Dietrich Rabe Drabe 16:21, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC)